Minigames
'''Minigames '''are secret games in the '''Five Nights At Freddy's: Pending '''series. FNaF: Pending Night 1 After this night, you are greeted to a backstage as John. While you walk towards an exit, you see multiple suits in the room. Once you approach the door the minigame ends. Night 2 After the 2nd night, you will play as Freddy Fazbear. Once you enter the Kitchen, William appears and he rushes at you, ending the minigame instantly. It is also known that William is responsible for the dismantling and rebuilding of Freddy. Night 3 After the 3rd night, you will play as Chica and find a ghostly figure of Alex. Once you approach him, Alex disappears and a door opens. This ends the minigame. Night 4 You play as Alex, and you explore the pizzeria. Then you enter the office, with William waiting for you. When you get inside the office, the minigame ends. Night 5 In this night, you play as Freddy Fazbear again and must give cake to the children. After you give all children cake, you can enter a part of the game, which was inaccesible when starting. Once you enter it, a child crying in a corner and William will appear. William kills the child, and looks at Freddy Fazbear and ends the minigame. Night 6 In this minigame, you play as Alex's ghost figure and you approach Golden Freddy slumped near a wall. Once you touch it, Alex fades and the suit's eyes turn on. Then the minigame ends and you receive a newspaper, saying that Freddy's Pizza Island is closed due to paranormal stuff and creepy activity. Five Nights at Freddy's: Pending 2 Beginning Once you start the game, you are John, and you appear in the office from the previous game while a phone rings and you pick it up. After that Foxy's hook is seen outside the window, and John is still listening to the call while the hook scars the window. When the window gets fully scarred, the minigame ends and cuts to the title screen. Ending Once you complete the game, you play as Alex, and you discover that Rebooted Freddy is slumped to a nearby wall, covered in blood. Once you touch it, the suit comes to life and chases Alex until they run offscreen. Then the minigame ends and you get the Custom Night. 20/20/20/20/20/20 Ending Once you complete the 20/20/20/20/20/20 challenge, you are greeted to a phantom style of Rebooted Freddy. He will start talking about the pizzeria, revealing that the pizzeria was demolished, the animatronics were shipped off and some couldn't make it in time, and he reveals the place that the animatronics were shipped off, which is Fred-o-ween Land. He ends his dialogue with his jumpscare and after that, a green 3 appears. Five Nights at Freddy's: Pending 3 Bonnie's Secret Game Once you click Phantom Rebooted Bonnie's nose, he will send you to a minigame, where you play as Bonnie and witness a dismantled Freddy and Alex getting murdered by William, he then walks up to you and dismantles you. This ends the minigame. Chica's Game To get to this minigame, click on a Chica head in CAM 03 three times. This minigame is basically the same as Bonnie's one, but Bonnie gets dismantled first and you get dismantled too. Playing Hooky When you click on his nose 6 times you play as Foxy in Pirate's Cove and you witness the events of Alex getting murdered by William, with him noticing you and dismantling you. THE FINALE OF THE DEMOLITION Once you run into Phantom Rebooted Fredbear, click his noise 6 times. After that, you will be transported to a minigame with an inactive Fredbear suit. William walks in to the room and slips into the suit, turning it on and making the springlocks go off. After the springlocks go off, Fazbear Pizza Empire crumbles and the minigame ends. Secret Once you complete the Extreme challenge, you are greeted to a newspaper clipping saying that Fred-o-ween Land was shut down forever, and that one day it would re-open. Five Nights at Freddy's: Pending 4 W.I.P